Draco's Story
by Zippity-Doo-Da
Summary: After Draco ad Hermione call a truce, Lucius finds out and is furious. He makes some VERY rash desicions... R for (future) violence, adult language and strong sexual content. D/Hr, L/?, (possible) H/G... r/r, flames welcome, need 20 reveiws!


Tears, Fears and Sweet Revenge- Prologue and Chapter 1  
  
In Which Hermione and Draco call a truce and Lucius gets a taste of Paradise...  
  
  
  
Nekura Megami the Dark Goddess  
  
Rated: R for (future) violence, adult language and strong sexual content.  
  
Disclaimer: Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Lucius and Narcissa belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. "The Middle" belongs to Jimmy Eat World. (They rule!) Stinkweed the elf, the promiscuous Ms. Eden Morningside and the plot belong to yours truly, hands (and keyboards) off!  
  
Author's Note: All right... I know that this story is very... strange. Be kind and bear with me here. I came up with this very late at night when my insomnia was acting up. I know it is not the best thing in the world but... it will get better. Moreover, yes, I am aware that a couple of people have done something similar to this. Mine has a few... "Interesting" twists. Lucius is my "super" villain because personally I think that Voldie is more that a bit mediocre. Second, Narcissa is on her deathbed; I am not even going into why. If that' all then... on with the story!  
  
P.S. For those of you who do not know what a lemony scene is then think the scene in Titanic when they are in the car...  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
The window always seemed to offer her solace. A temporary escape from the brutal reality of teenage life. In addition to being a teenager, Hermione Granger had a whole other world of problems... literally. She juggled periods, PMS, essays on goblin rebellions, learning how to brew a scalping potion, and attempting to stay on good terms with... most of her professors. (Not Snape... hehe!) It was all, a bit much.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sounds of "The Middle", from the Halloween ball floated through the halls of the castle, echoing around and seeming distant and ghostly. She sat desolately in her window. Tears fell form her eyes leaving wet trails down her pale cheeks. "Why?" she thought, "Why do they think I have all the answers? Don't they know how much pressure that puts on me? Don't they understand? Not bloody likely. They did not understand, not one of them. They were not teacher's pets; they were not the top students in their year. " She sighed "They don't even think of me as a girl, just Good 'Ole Hermione. The one with all the answers." Her train of thought continued in that direction until she was interrupted by a soft voice behind her.  
  
"I never expected to find you, of all people, like this."  
  
She recognized that voice. She recognized it from all the times he had taunted her and her friends; she could hear it even now. "Look! There goes Potty, Weasel and Mudblood." She turned furiously, wiping her tears off.  
  
"Well, I didn't ask you to find me now did I?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Jeez, I was just going to ask what was wrong. No need to get so damn defensive!"  
  
"Oh... sorry then." She looked down at her feet, "I thought you were coming over ere to insult me like you usually do."  
  
He sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. I really, truly am. You... you do not know my father. You don't... don't know how much shit I'd be in if someone reported to him that I'd been being all friendly-like with a Mud... muggle." He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"I'd like to say that I'm sorry. And I'd like to ask for a truce..." he tries to smile and holds his hand out "Truce?"  
  
She takes his offered hand reluctantly and almost smiles as well "Truce."  
  
  
  
The attitude between Hermione and Draco changed considerably after that night. It was no longer tense and hostile, now it was more... friendly. Everyone, yes everyone, wondered about this extreme change of heart. Harry and Ron most of all. People stared as she walked past now. She had made more enemies (mostly the Slytherin girls), especially Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Pansy was meaner than ever toward her. Harry heard her say the other day that she was going to "hurt Hermione" for "stealing her man". Harry had not been aware that Draco was even moderately interested in Pansy. Oh well, if she said so.  
  
Every time Harry or Ron would ask Hermione about it. She always answered with the same thing, "Leave me alone, I'm studying... No RON! I do not need to see Madame Pomfrey."  
  
The guys sat in the boys' dorms one day her strange behavior.  
  
"What's up with her? Malfoy, oh my god. What was she thinking? I'm going to have a heart attack." Ron fell back wards onto his bed, clutching his chest in mock-pain.  
  
"Ron, get a hold of yourself. I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for all this!" He said, but looked as if he doubted it as well.  
  
"Then what is it, huh? If there is one then tell me! I'd really like to know."  
  
Harry looked puzzled "Err... Uh... She... She, she. Umm..."  
  
Ron gave him a smug look "See, told you she was crazy. There is no "reasonable explanation"!" he sighs "We're all doomed."  
  
"Calm down Ron. I am going to find out what is going on here. What ever it is, I'm going to find out."  
  
Ron looked intrigued, "Oh, how? Tell me please!" Ron sat up and looked at Harry.  
  
Harry glanced at Ron slyly, " I'm going to find Malfoy, and beat it out of him."  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Ron laughed, "Good idea, let's go do it right now!"  
  
"Yeah!" Harry agreed enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah!" Ron said as well.  
  
  
  
"Sir, sir, the reports about Master Draco is here!" Stinkweed squawked from the door.  
  
"Alright, put them on the table and get out of my sight." Lucius Malfoy growled at the nervous elf.  
  
Stinkweed set the sheaf of papers on the table then turned quickly and scurried out of the room, only to return moments later. Lucius turned on him furiously.  
  
" I thought I told you to leave!" he said angrily.  
  
"Yea... yes master Bu. But Miss Morningside is being here, sh... She wants to see you." The elf stuttered.  
  
A sardonic smile spread across his face, "Send her in, and make sure no one disturbs us!"  
  
The elf left the room and moments later; a beautiful young woman appeared in the door instead. Her wavy, chestnut hair fell right between her shoulders. Her golden-brown eyes were much too sultry than a 19-year-olds eyes should be. She had long legs, a small waist, and generous... chest.  
  
Lucius stared at her. How the hell did I end up with a heinous, bitch like Narcissa when there is a gorgeous creature like this running around?   
  
He smiled at her "Damn Eden, you look better every-time I see you." He pulled her to him by the waist and planted a hard kiss on her tan- colored lips.  
  
"Well, Lucius, I do try." She says in a low voice, looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"And do a hella good job at it too." He fingers one of her silken tresses. He can smell the light fragrance emanating from it. "Yummy, ginger."  
  
She grins at him "Like?"  
  
"Like."  
  
"I'm glad." She stepped up on her toes and kissed him. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. She gasped.  
  
"What Eden, scared?" he said tauntingly.  
  
"Hell no." She pushed him down into a leather chair and straddled him, kissing him all the while.  
  
Insert lemony scene here   
  
The pair lay contently on the floor of Lucius's study; limbs intertwined, and articles of clothing scattered all over. Eden sighed and rested her head against his bare shoulder.  
  
"So, how's your wife doing? I haven't seen her in a while." Eden asked sincerely.  
  
"She's at St. Mungo's. She has some unknown and in-curable disease. But. that's not really a big deal, not is it?"  
  
"Well, that depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"If you've got someone else."  
  
"Well, I do. I'm not complaining either, considering how gorgeous you are."  
  
Eden smiled at him and flushed slightly pink. "Well." she attempted, at a loss for words. He gave her that sexy half-smile of his. Damn, he looks so cute when he does that. She thought.  
  
There was a soft rap on the door. Stinkweed's squeaky voice floated through it " Ma. master, your. your lord is here. He is wishin to speak wit choo. He is sayin it's important!"  
  
Lucius sighed, "Tell him I will be right there." He stood up and grabbed his clothing, starting to dress. "Well Eden, why don't you go on upstairs and. clean up. I'll be up there later."  
  
Eden sighed but nodded. "Alright." She got up slowly and gathered her clothing.  
  
  
  
Eden climbed the stairs slowly. She could hear the sounds of Lucius and Voldemort's conversation echoing softly through the entrance hall. She sighed as she followed the long, stone hallway that led to the room he had told her to use whenever she came over. She opened the door and walked in.  
  
She loved this room. It was decorated like an old-fashioned Victorian bridal suite. It was obvious that neither Lucius nor his wife had done it. When she had first seen it she had asked the old butler about that. He had told her that Lucius's mother had decorated it.  
  
The walls were covered with striped, white and powder-pink silk and the floor with plush, lavender carpeting. There were three little settees placed around the walls, they were made of willow, the cushions were upholstered in rich, sky blue velvet and the legs were carved with flowers and garlands. A large willow wardrobe stood against one wall, the door and crown carved with trumpeting angels and flowers. A small mirror and vanity stood next to the largest of the settees. It , like the settees, was made from polished willow-wood with carved legs. A gilded mirror stood on top, angels and flowers carved into the edges. The little stool that stood in front of it was draped in powder-pink velvet. Assorted little bottles of lotion, perfume, scented oils and cosmetics helped the ivory-backed brush set to give it a nice lived-in feeling.  
  
A beautiful four-poster graced the center of the room. It was made from the same floral-carved willow that the other furniture was made from. The sheets and pillowcases were made out of white silk. The coverlet and shams were lustrous, embroidered, sky-blue velvet. It was draped from tip to floor with shimmering lavender silk. To finish of the room, a luxurious chaise lounge had been placed at the end of the bed. It was upholstered in the same powder-pink velvet as the vanity-stool. Lavender silk curtains blew from the open French doors that led out onto a private balcony.  
  
Eden sighed. She didn't understand why he used her than brushed her off like that. Why did he always do that? Every damn time! It made her so mad. But yet, she put up with it. She put up with his arrogance, his carelessness, his rude nature, and his inconsiderate way of brushing off that fact that his wife was dying. What if that was me? She thought. What if I was that poor woman on her deathbed? The results of her pondering left her angry and melancholy.  
  
She stripped off her dirty clothing and left it in a heap on the small settee by the bathroom door. She opened the wardrobe and retrieved a long, white, silk robe. She tied the sash and walked into the adjoining bathroom.  
  
It was as nicely decorated as the bedroom. The floor was made of ash-white ceramic tile. The walls were covered in the matching white and powder-pink silk. A large, silver, bear-claw bathtub stood at one end. A pedestal sink and toilet stood again the second wall. A beautiful painting of a pink- cheeked shepherdess took possession of the third.  
  
She started the water running in the tub and put her hair up in a bun on her. She slipped off her robe and stepped into the water, submerging herself in up to her chin.  
  
As she soaked her mind strayed back to her earlier train of thought.  
  
Why should I care? It really should not but. I do. I just do not understand. Then it dawned on her I am in love with him. I cannot believe it, I am actually in love with him in spite of all the things he has done. He murdered people and disregarded his dying wife and I am still in love with him. She sighed and took her hair down, preparing to wash it.  
  
  
  
After Thought- Well. likie or no likie? Please r/r!! If you want to make any suggestions on things you might want to see happen later in the story, write them in a review. Please note that if you make a suggestion and do not make a review, your suggestion will be disregarded.  
  
Up-Coming- Lucius's meeting with Voldemort, Draco's reports from Hogwarts, Lucius's reaction when he finds out about Draco and Hermione's friendship and Eden visits Narcissa at St. Mungo's. 


End file.
